Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
This invention pertains to traps for capturing bait and, more particularly, to a novel entrance gate for allowing entry of bait fish, such as minnows and killies into, and preventing egress of these fish from the trap. In recent years, in many regions of the world, the bait industry has faced declining harvests.
In the past, a great many devices have been proposed for capturing fish and other animals in a trap. Such devices are described in patents found in U.S. Patent Office Class 43 and subclasses 65, 66, 77, 81, 100, 102, 103, and 105. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,867 to Kennedy shows a catfish trap having two successive entry passages that are sized and arranged to capture fish of a predetermined size. U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,894 to Manno shows a xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d or entry passage for a shellfish trap in which the heads 25 are conical in shape with xe2x80x9cclosely spacedxe2x80x9d pointed fingers 32 formed by splitting the conical shell of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,982 to Sajulan shows a fish trap having a plurality of fish entry passages 10, the walls of which are formed by chicken wire that extends into the passages to provide rows of fingers or prongs 17 that the fish must pass through on its way into the trap. Bait box or container 18 is provided in a central region of the traps.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being xe2x80x9ccriticalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cessential.xe2x80x9d
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is an apparatus for harvesting bait fish, such as minnows and killies. The present invention relates generally to sporting and fishing equipment and, more specifically, to unattended traps for the capture of bait fish, such as minnows and killies.
The invention includes a trap which may be deployed in the open water and/or ponds and has demonstrated the ability to rapidly and selectively capture large quantities of desired bait fish such as minnows and killies while largely eliminating the capture of underdeveloped/undesirably small fish. The trap has been tested in marine environments, and for free swimming minnows or killies, rapidly fills within several hours to maximum capture. The amount of undesirably small fish caught is negligible. The invention also provides a suitable capture mechanism for pond raised bait fish. The ability of the trap to harvest a desired size bait fish, and not damage smaller immature bait fish can be especially valuable in a pond environment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a trap which will: (1) allow bait fish to easily observe bait, and other fish pursuing the bait inside the trap and/or at least one entrance gate; (2) allow bait fish to enter the trap through the one or more gates with ease; (3) restrict fish within the trap from exiting through the one or more gates; (4) not injure or puncture the flesh of fish entering or attempting to leave the trap; (5) be of durable construction such that damage will not be sustained when the trap is loaded with fish and it is being hauled through and out of the water; and (6) be economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is a further object of the invention to disclose an apparatus which will harvest commercial quantities of bait fish without destruction of immature species.
It is a further object of the invention to disclose an apparatus that will harvest commercial quantities of bait fish that can be set in lines or used as a portable harvester.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device allowing bait fish to freely enter the trap, but such fish are restricted by novel means from escaping the trap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trap which can be readily emptied of its contents when removed from the water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trap which allows bait fish being lured into the trap to see and smell the luring bait, but not let the entrapped fish actually consume the bait.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be seen from the detailed description which follows
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms.